Distractions
by Maria1229
Summary: Sharpay gets distracted while studying for a test. Femmeslash. GabriellaxSharpay. ONESHOT. Extremely fluffy.


**Disclaimer:** _High School Musical_ is a property of Disney. I do not own any of these characters, I just like playing with them. :-)

* * *

**Distractions**

Gabriella rubbed her temples in frustration and resisted the urge to throw something at Sharpay. The open textbook on her lap seemed to be the perfect object. When she agreed to help Sharpay study for her history test, Gabriella actually thought that Sharpay was going to study.

She was sitting on her bed watching Sharpay re-apply lip-gloss by the vanity mirror. "The Battle of Gettysburg was fought in what year?" Gabriella's voice was evident with annoyance but Sharpay didn't take notice.

"Um, 1929?"

"Sharpay!" Gabriella chastised. She shut the book closed. That was the fifth question that Sharpay hadn't even attempted to answer correctly. "You're not even trying."

Sharpay smiled as she fixed her hair. "Yeah, I am." She looked at Gabriella through the reflection in the mirror and saw the annoyed expression on her face. "Come on, I'm just joking around."

"You were off by a whole century." Gabriella pointed out, not finding the humor.

Sharpay turned around and looked at her a little irked. "Geez, what's got your panties in a twist?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she sat up and set the textbook aside. "You asked me to help you study for this test. The operative word being 'study.' You haven't paid a single attention to anything I've been asking you."

"1863."

"What?"

"The year the Battle of Gettysburg was fought in 1863. Happy, cranky pants?"

Gabriella smiled as she retrieved the textbook. "Very."

Sharpay shook her head and returned to the mirror. "Ugh, this is a horrible picture of me." She removed a photo that was taped on the mirror. "Why do you have this hanging up?" She went over to the bed and handed it to Gabriella.

"First of all," Gabriella began as she took the photo. "This is a picture of _us_. And second, I think that it's very cute."

Sharpay looked at it disgusted. "Are you serious? I look like absolute crap. My hair's up and all messy. I'm wearing sweats and not to mention I'm not even wearing any make-up."

Gabriella shook her head in amusement. She still had yet to instill in Sharpay's mind that having a picture of you and your significant other was normal and sweet. Sharpay always failed to see the sentiment of having candid photos but rather always pointed out the flaws in them. Especially if they were pictures of her. Gabriella knew that Sharpay was everything but a sentimental person.

"Come on, you have to study."

Sharpay got on the bed and took the book away from her. "You know, history was never really my best subject."

"I know, that's why I'm helping you study." Gabriella failed to notice Sharpay's suggestive voice or the fact she was looking at her with hungry eyes.

"You know what my best subject is?"

"And what's that?" Gabriella reached over to get the book back but Sharpay intercepted, taking her hand.

"Anatomy." She smirked.

Gabriella let out a laugh. "That was really cheesy."

"Does it look like I care?" Sharpay's hand wandered over Gabriella's leg as she leaned in and kissed her. Her hand slowly made its way up Gabriella's thigh causing her to squirm. She was extremely ticklish. Sharpay moved on from Gabriella's lips, to her chin, and then to her neck.

Gabriella tilted her head to give her more access as she closed her eyes. She couldn't help the little whimper she let out as Sharpay did things with her tongue that left Gabriella a blubbering mess.

"Sharpay…" she breathed. Gabriella knew exactly where this was headed and as much as she wanted to continue, she just didn't have the time. "Sharpay…we...I…" It was extremely difficult to speak when Gabriella felt Sharpay's hand slip under her shirt. Only when she felt Sharpay unclasp her bra, was when she mustered up the will power to push her away.

"What?" Sharpay was clearly frustrated that she had stopped her.

Gabriella reached in her shirt and re-clasped her bra. "You have to study. We only have an hour before we have to meet the guys for the pep rally."

"Yes, an hour. That's plenty of time." Sharpay leaned to kiss her but Gabriella held up the history book blocking her attempt. Sharpay's lips collided with the hard cover.

"No, an hour to study. Sharpay, you have to pass this test tomorrow."

Sharpay took the book away from her and threw it on the floor. "No, I don't. I'm not failing history. I have a C. That's average." She tried to kiss her again but Gabriella moved away quickly and got off the bed. Sharpay put her head in the pillows and groaned in frustration.

"And since when does being average okay with Sharpay Evans?"

"Since she started to dating this really hot girl and nothing else seemed to matter."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "You know, flattery will get you nowhere."

"It got me in your pants." Gabriella went to smack her with a pillow, but Sharpay grabbed the other end and pulled her back on the bed. "Gabriella, do you know this the first time I've seen you in like weeks?"

"What are you talking about? We see each other everyday."

Sharpay pulled Gabriella onto her lap and wrapped her arms around her. "School doesn't count. We don't have any classes together this semester and then we have our respective clubs after school. We haven't hung out in forever and as corny as this sounds, I actually miss you. I miss my annoyingly smart, always focused girlfriend."

Gabriella smiled. Sharpay hardly ever spoke about how she felt about their relationship. She was the type who never wore her heart on her sleeve. Unlike Gabriella, who was the complete opposite. She always told Sharpay how she felt and always tried to get her to open up. It was rather rare to see Sharpay acting all lovey dovey all of the sudden. Gabriella thought it was adorable.

"Okay, how about this? I'll help you study until we have to meet the guys, and then this weekend we can do whatever you want."

Sharpay thought for a second wondering if she could wait that long to spend time with Gabriella. "Deal."

The rest of the hour they spent studying, but at one point they both got distracted and lost track of time. They were in the middle of a very long make out session when Gabriella's phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered out of breath.

"Where the hell are you guys? The pep rally starts in 20 minutes!" Troy's annoyed voice yelled on the other line.

"Shit!" Gabriella looked at the clock and realized how completely late they were going to be if they didn't rush. "Sorry, we're leaving right now."

"You guys better not have been fu—" She hung up before he could finish.

"We have to go!" Gabriella jumped out of the bed and started to gather her things.

"Gabriella, wait." Sharpay went over to her purse and took out something.

"Sharpay, we're going to be late. We have to leave now."

"This will only take a second, I want to give you something."

"What?"

Sharpay walked over to Gabriella and handed her a blue velvet jewelry box. Gabriella looked at it curiously as she held it in her hand.

"What's this?"

Sharpay suddenly became nervous. "Well, open it and find out."

Gabriella smiled. "You're not proposing to me, are you? Because I don't think I'm ready for that kind of commitment and plus I'm pretty sure it's illegal here."

Sharpay let out a frustrated sigh as she took the jewelry box back. "You know, I was trying to be sweet and you're being a smart ass."

"No, no wait. I'm just kidding. Gimme!" Gabriella took the box back and opened it. She gasped as she saw a beautiful silver ring with an interesting design. It had two hands holding a heart surmounted by a crown.

"It's called a Claddagh ring. It's Irish." Sharpay explained as Gabriella stared at it awestruck. "The hands represent friendship. The crown represents loyalty. And the heart represents—"

"Love." Gabriella finished as she looked up at Sharpay.

Sharpay smiled at her. "Yeah, and um, when you wear it with the heart pointed towards you, it means your heart belongs to someone. Like this." She held up her right hand and showed Gabriella that she was wearing a gold Claddagh ring with the heart pointed towards her. "Cause, well, my heart belongs to you." Sharpay blushed. "God, that was the corniest thing I've ever said."

Gabriella bit her lip and smiled. She knew how hard it was for Sharpay to say those things she just said. Her heart felt extremely light and she was completely smitten by the fact that Sharpay just got her something this sentimental.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it."

"Well here." Sharpay took the ring from the box and slipped it on Gabriella's right ring finger. She turned her hand over and intertwined their fingers.

Gabriella looked at their hands for a few seconds before she started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Do you know this is the sweetest thing, actually the only sweet thing, you've ever done for me? You wouldn't even get me those candy hearts for Valentine's Day because you thought they were tacky."

Sharpay laughed as well. "I don't think candy hearts that say, 'IM you later' is very romantic."

"I just think they taste good."

"Well to tell you the truth, this was Ryan's idea. He was saying how I never really express my feelings for you and that I should do some romantic gesture to show you that I, in fact, do care about you a whole lot. And I know how much you love jewelry. So yeah."

Gabriella started to walk out of the room. "Well, remind me to thank him at the pep rally. And," She stopped and wrapped her arms around Sharpay's neck. "I'll _thank_ you more later." She kissed her lightly on the lips and then walked outside to Sharpay's car.

Sharpay stood there for a moment trying to understand what Gabriella just said. "Wait! Exactly _how_ will you thank me?"

_--End--_

**Right, so I stole a page from Buffy/Angel. Don't sue me:-P**


End file.
